


A Series of Insignificant Events

by theagonyofblank



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of insignificant events, and what they lead up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Insignificant Events

Jordan would never have guessed what was in store for her that evening.

All she had wanted was a signed baseball for her nephew.

Well, that, as well as avoid Jack.

Anyway, she’d gone through all the trouble – with her new friends – to find a baseball.

Of course they didn’t come up with one.

But they did manage to find an orange (that was cleverly disguised as a baseball) and a baseball (that could explode, so it really wasn’t a baseball).

She was in luck tonight, though, because Darren Wells carried baseballs around with him.

“That is… efficient,” Jordan remarked, impressed.

  
_He signed his number on the baseball._   


He asked her about clubs.

She wasn’t paying attention at first.

She was thinking of how delighted her nephew would be when she gave him the signed baseball.

It took her a little while, and then she got it.

  
_He signed his number on the baseball, and handed it to Jordan._   


Jordan was disgusted.

 _This_ was the man Harriet was dating?

She could do so much better than Darren Wells.

  
_He signed his number on the baseball, handed it to Jordan, and…_   


“Are you going?”

Jordan jumped at the sudden intrusion, flustering, “Oh, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” came Harriet’s reply.

Jordan tried to leave.

She really did.

But before she could-

“He wrote his phone number, didn’t he?”

And it all went downhill from there.

This was the discussion she didn’t want to get into.

Because she would be the holder of the “had a friend for the shortest period of time” record.

But then Harriet asked-

“How did two people beat you out for 'life of the party'?”

“I know! It’s unfathomable- fathomable. It’s a hard word to say. Fathoma- fathom-”

“All right. Settle down.”

“Okay.”

And so they did.

Settle down.

Onto the couch.

Which led, after a short car ride, to Jordan’s apartment.

And it went uphill from there.

  
_He signed his number on the baseball, handed it to Jordan, and now Jordan and Harriet were in bed._   


Way uphill.

\-------

  



End file.
